bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey vs. Monkey
(or MvM), is a feature in Bloons Monkey City that allows players to attack other players with bloons assaults which players will have to defend their city from. The attacker will receive City Cash, XP, and Honor for successful raids, but they will lose honor for lost attacks. Players can choose not to participate by not attacking any player for 72 consecutive hours; this is called "pacifist mode". This will prevent any attacks from coming to the player. However, players who have over 1000 honor or attack someone during Pacifist Mode will be susceptible to attacks. (the latter will break out and have to wait for 72 more hours again or lose his/her honor to make it below 1000). Attacking Players To participate in Monkey vs Monkey, the player's city is required to be at least level 9. Also, the player needs several buildings to raid and defend against other players: *Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility: This is required to send an attack against other players. In BMCM, This structure has a different look, takes 2x2 tile, generates and stores its own Bloontonium, and players can only launch attacks when their Bloontonium supply is at 100%. *Bloontonium Storage Tank (Flash Only): This building is necessary for the player to store Bloontonium, which can then be used to assault other players. *Bloontonium Generator (Flash Only): This facility generates Bloontonium at the rate of a Banana Farm building. It is one of many ways to generate Bloontonium; the player also can fill their tanks by defending other players' raids, capturing MOABs Graveyard tiles, or using Bloonstones. (As a bonus, their tanks will be filled up on their first attack) *Bloon Research Lab: This laboratory is required to research and send bloon types stronger than green bloons. The first time you attack someone while below max bloontonium, the game sends a message allowing you to top-up your storage for free. By reloading the page you can save it for another time. When attacking a random player (a Quick Match) or a friend (Attack Friend feature), the player will have the option to choose the highest bloon type and amount of Bloontonium spent. Attackers with higher city levels will require having higher-ranked bloon types to attack, as well as a higher Bloontonium requirement. Also, the player will be given the option to send extra regrowth, camo, lead, and MOAB-Class Bloons for the price of 10 for each extra option chosen, and 15 for regrowth. The more Bloontonium the player sends, the more bloons will be generated. At the highest levels, the highest and lowest ranks will range from all MOAB-Class Bloons. However, the rounds will be computer-generated, and the defense rules for the other player will apply. In BMCM instead of assaults there are strategies and instead of being optional, you have to choose one of three random strategies which can be rerolled with 10 (It's possible to re-roll for free by exiting and re-entering the MvM menu). In BMCM, 5 is earned upon making one bloon send per day, and 2 for every bloon send that is sent after. Defending an Attack When a player gets an attack, it's placed on the lowest difficulty tile they have (random on mobile), and often appear closest to the 3x3 section of city where they started. Some tile types however, such as of mountain or volcano terrains, are less readily targeted. The player has to defend the tile in apopalypse-style; if they lose, money and honor is stolen from their city and if the player doesn't have enough cash for it, random buildings are temporarily disabled (always one is disabled on mobile even if the player has the money) which can often be frustrating. Also, there is a 24-hour time limit which starts after a player logs in after an attack is sent. If the time limit expires before the player defends their city against the attack, then they automatically lose just as they would if they lost all their lives, but in the battle history, the track picture is replaced by an 'Attack Expired' picture on a wristwatch with a monkey pointing to it. If this occurs, defenders won't get salvaged bloontonium because they didn't defend their city in the first place. If you don't have enough cash to be stolen, your buildings become damaged and the attacker will only receive the amount you lost. Differences between Flash and Mobile Less City Cash is lost when defeated a defense. However, less City Cash is earned when won an attack. MvM Defend Mode can now be restarted for free. (Alongside normal games) MvM Defend Mode can now be paused at any time, provided that the game is not turned off. One Unit Building is guaranteed damaged regardless of City Cash loss being greater than current City Cash or not. It is now impossible to have more than two Unit Buildings damaged for a failed Defend Mode. Research for Fast Bloons, Thermal Bloons, and Rainbow Bloons now requires their respective Special Buildings. Bloontonium Generators, Bloontonium Storage Tanks, and Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facility are now just one building of 2x2, the Bloon Inflation Factory. Bloonstones is now rewarded upon sending an attack. Attacks can land on Bloon Beacons (rare). Player can go to Pacifist Mode even if they have more than 1000 honor. Detailed Mobile: *Exclusive in-game music is absent (uses tile music) *No bloonstone cost to retry defense upon loss. However, your opponent will receive more rewards upon doing so. *Can pause in-game *Attacked tiles are random, rather than always on the weakest tile *Tiles are not captured regardless of battle outcome, no bloonstones or city cash is given for beating the attack either (just honor and bloontonium). **This also means successfully defending in MvM does not contribute to Mini Land Grab either. This also means it does not contribute to collecting maps in Replay Tracks. *Bloon Inflation Factory takes 2x2 tiles; generates and stores Bloontonium, replacing storage tanks and generators; can only attack when 100% full. *A Building is required for each: Fast Bloons, Thermal Bloons and Multilayer Tech. *D.D.T.s can't be sent in an attack, but can still appear in Z.O.M.G. attacks if its Bloon strategy is either Camo Craziness or Fast and Furious. *Money stolen is based on the player's City Level, and is greatly reduced (to 75 x CityLevel). However, this is replaced with a building always being destroyed, even if the player has enough money. *Honor award amounts are fixed. Losses are -2 honor for losing, regardless of city level, difficulty of attack, or your opponent's honor (succeeding defended attack is always +10, succeeding an outgoing attack is +15, defending attack on first try is +2 honor, second and beyond is +5 honor and some cash). *Attack Types/strategies and are used instead of Assaults, and have an option to send extra strong attacks (for the price of 10, free during Warmonger). *No matter if you have 1000 honor or more, you are still able to enter Pacifist Mode on any honor count. *The Bloon Inflation Factory must be built in order to participate in Monkey vs. Monkey, povided that the player's City is at least Level 8, otherwise the text on the Monkey vs. Monkey button gets replaced with "Requires Level 8." Flash: *Honor gained/lost is based on opponent's honor, and that amount is higher than that on mobile. (30 honor on average, both for losing and gaining, and only 1 honor is gained between both players) *Variable Difficulties for attacks, minimum bloontonium amount is 250*OpponentLevel - 1000, and can range from Medium to Hard (below level 12), Very Hard (levels 12-32), Impoppable (level 33 and up). The maximum amount of bloontonium that can be used as part of an attack is 1.33x the minimum amount. *Can send multiple assaults in one attack. *City Cash is stolen is based on the level of the city's Monkey Banks. **For level 1, it's 50% of its capacity (750). **For level 2, it's 40% of its capacity (1800). **For level 3, it's 33% of its capacity (2970). **For level 4, it's 25% of its capacity (3750). **For level 5 and above, it's 20% of its capacity (so 5000, then 7000, 10000, and 15000). *Buildings only get damaged if you don't have enough city cash. *Bloontonium Generators, Bloontonium Storage Tanks, and Bloon Inflation and Deployment Facilities are three different buildings that only need a single tile for each. However, the bloontonium generators and tanks combined can take up quite a bit of space. Strategies Gallery aboutMvM.png|Screenshot about MvM Monkey VS monkey.PNG|Monkey V Monkey page MvM Attack menu.png|The attack menu Your attack has been deployed.png|Attack deployed message attackwin.png|Winning an attack Victorymonkeyvsmonkey.png|Winning against a defense (Mini Land Grab reward only from special events) Losedefend.png|Lose a defense in MvM without building damage Damagedtowerview.png|The damaged tower effect after losing a Monkey Vs Monkey battle Damagecityview.png|One player's city with major city damage as a result of a defense loss in Monkey Vs Monkey monkeyvsmonkeybattle.png|In Monkey Vs Monkey battles, players cannot pause between each round Battlehistory.png|Screenshot of a player's battle history Pendingattacks.png|Monkey V Monkey page with pending attacks Attacked.png|Screenshot of a player being attacked and the game requesting defending against the Monkey Vs Monkey attack doubleassault.png|Double assaults is possible in Monkey V Monkey Pacifist.png|Screenshot of Pacifist Mode On Wantpacifist.png|Notification relating to entering Pacifist Mode Onlycapacitydamaged.png|Only the capacity of the number of towers is damaged after a loss of Monkey Vs. Monkey Whatpacifist.png|How to become eligible for Pacifist Mode Pacifist Mode on.png|How to get out of Pacifist Mode Warning damage.png|Losing a defense and seeing damaged buildings Seeingdamage.png|''Monkeys & Items'' menu: White = Tower total Red = Damaged towers Monkeyvsmonkeylose.png|Losing a defense in MvM with building damage Rewards from Warmonger.png|Winning an attack with rewards from Warmonger All attack warmonger free.png|Attack menu with Warmonger offering free of all assaults Attack win warmonger.png|Winning another attack with rewards from Warmonger No matched opponent.png|No matched opponent found Revengeattack.png|Revenge Attack from another player Attackdefeat.png|Losing an attack. Only results in a loss in Honor. Severedamagemvm2.png|Severe damage to the amount of towers available Severedamagemvm1.png|Severe damage to a city as a result of losing MvM unlock at Level 9.png|MvM locked until Level 9 Need Bloon Inflation and Deployment Factory.png|Bloon Inflation and Deployment Factory missing Beat hardcore mvm.png|Beating an MVM tile in Hardcore Mode Hardcore revenge.png|Attack settings to revenge the same player after beating Hardcore Mode free topup message.png|This is the free top-up message. Defending with only free darts.png|All base buildings damaged, leaving only farms (not shown) and free dart monkeys for defense against the D.D.T.s. bloonstones-attackif.png|Messagebox asking if the player wants to spend bloonstones on his/her attack BDEF3D27-13A8-44CF-AEE4-1D2E0A7FAB84.png|MvM Mobile menu but Scientist Monkey reminds about Bloontonium Tanks not being full EDCBFF53-C923-46ED-A023-F1E468D52642.png|Attack strategy menu with Round Ramp, Cash Starve, and Regrow Rush of Death 7464AF43-8173-4FE6-9E01-E78B7E4F5C1C.png|Attack strategy menu with... A3C791ED-62A1-4BEE-9443-322468C5AE4C.png ECA291D0-DFED-4516-AA00-371CDF736754.png DD22BB1D-FAF0-48A7-BFF5-0BBC31CFD384.png|Send option menu in Mobile 66F59CBB-AEAD-465D-B5A4-EB9605629D76.png|Make attack extra powerful option 8D65FDD7-AC3B-4A1B-AC46-049168D1A0B5.png|First attack of the day Attack Sent message 9E47ACF6-C631-4823-9BC1-B94A8E09D6B5.png|Bloon Science achievement E82683A4-8FD2-4F98-97AC-798BDFCC6F9E.png B9881C1A-BA3B-47DD-AC13-4C8A78E99D81.png Win attack mobile.png|Winning MvM attack in BMCM Lose defend mobile.png|Losing MvM Defense in BMCM Retry mvm ask.png|Retry option in BMCM Firefighter monkeys.png|Firefighter Monkeys fixing a building Fire lake.png|Firefighter Monkeys fixing a water-based building E86A65ED-6FFC-47B4-B686-783AFADDEDBC.png|Mobile Win! Trivia *The number of towers damaged is ambiguous when it comes to Road Spikes and Exploding Pineapples. The red text stands for the number of road spikes or pineapples that are unusable, while the white text stands for the total number of Road Spike or Pineapple towers, which give out road items in groups of 5. *Only towers that require Unit Buildings are eligible to get damaged. **Banana Farms will never get damaged regardless of how many other buildings damaged. This is because the Banana Farm buildings goes under the category "Resource", not "Unit". **Free Dart Monkeys and other free towers do not get damaged; the others are eligible to become damaged. **Banana Barns, despite being under the Monkey Buildings tab, also cannot get damaged. This is because they are Decoration Buildings bought with real money and unlock Monkey Farmers, whom are Special Agents, and increase the capacity of each Banana Farm by 10%. *Sometimes, when a city's buildings are damaged after losing a defense without sufficient City Cash, in-construction buildings can get damaged, adding up the damage time to the construction time. This can only apply to Unit Buildings, provided that one is currently in construction beforehand. **'Warning': It is possible but very rare for the building's construction time to stop completely. Should this ever happen, the only two solutions are to either finish the building with Bloonstones or contact Ninja Kiwi. *In BMC Mobile, a damaged building is represented by a generic unconstructed building that is under repair by Firefighter Monkeys. One is angry (with similar anger to the Full Metal Jacket Sniper Monkey) and washing the fire with a hose (it has number 99 on its helmet), while the other appears sad with its hands behind its back (it has number 11 on its helmet). Both have "FOMC" written on their helmets. *Should all Unit Buildings get damaged, then only free Dart Monkeys and Banana Fams can be used for defense against the Bloons (does not work on Hills Terrain, Snow Terrain, and certain Special Missions, as Dart Monkeys are restricted), which means the only Lead popping power available is Juggernaut. *In BMC flash, the MvM button has two animal paws prints on it. *When a MvM attack is threatening somewhere around a player's city, the tile the attack is on cannot be played in normal mode. In BMC Mobile, the attack can be played in normal mode once again once the MvM defense is done on that attacked area. *City Honor was nonexistent in the closed beta version of Bloons Monkey City. *In BMC Flash, there are six monkey faces, depicting each difficulty. The Baby Monkey stands for the weakest attacks (down to Red Bloon attacks), the Engineer stands for somewhat weak attacks (up to about Thermal Bloon attacks), the Mortar Monkey with a cigar stands for moderate strength attacks (which at its point is strong Ceramic Bloon attacks), the Point Five Oh Sniper Monkey with a cigar stands for somewhat strong attacks (which here goes to about strong MOAB attacks or weak BFB attacks), the Robo-Monkey stands for moderately strong attacks (of about moderate-strength ZOMG or DDT attacks, or very strong BFB attacks), while the TOTMG or Sun God stands for very strong attacks (the strongest of strong attacks, of ZOMG or DDT attacks). *It is possible to earn bloon-related goals by defending attacks containing such bloons. This includes the "Dark Dirigible Titan" goal being able to be completed if successfully defended an attack containing DDTs. *By default, the player is not in Pacifist Mode. This is until the player accepts with the "Do you want Pacifist Mode" message, which only arrives after clicking on the Monkey vs Monkey menu. *In the closed beta version of Bloons Monkey City, it was possible to attack the same person that the player sends to in Monkey vs Monkey. This was only possible in early builds, however. *In BMC Mobile, the description for ZOMG Zuprise has a spelling mistake; it says "suprise" instead of "su''r''prise". Category:Bloons Monkey City